british_game_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Remote Control
Remote Control was a pop culture/variety-typed game show set in a basement. This was based the first ever American game show of the same name produced by MTV. Three contestants selected categories from a giant Zenith TV and answered questions. Gameplay Main Game Three contestants sitting in lounge chairs would select one of nine channels, each of which represented some topic having to do with pop culture. There were two questions on each channel/category, unlike in America which had three each. In the first round, the first question for each channel was worth one point and the second question for the same channel was worth two points. These values doubled in the second round. Snack Break At the end of the first round, snacks would fall on to all the players' heads. Sometimes, the snack would be hand-delivered and sometimes there would be no snacks at all. Think Real Fast At the beginning of the second round, the contestants competed in a speed round called "Think Real Fast". Typically, this was a fill-in-the-blank or spot-the-errant-word format. For example, the host would read movie, TV show, or song titles that had one word replaced with a different word, and contestants had to come up with the correction. One point was scored for every correct answer. Off the Air After round two, the TV went "Off the Air" (accompanied by a siren effect and the studio lights flashing on and off), and the contestant in last place at that moment was also thrown "Off the Air" and eliminated from the game. Eliminated contestants were removed immediately, chair and all (hence the seat belts). Hard Question The two remaining players bet any or all of their current score on one final question. The host read a question, usually a math problem, and the players had 20 seconds to write down their answers while a strange act was performed. When time expired, the players' answers and wagers were checked; a correct answer awarded the wagered points to the contestant, while a wrong answer deducted said points, afterwards the game ended. This, That or the Other Thing On very early episodes, the game ended with another lightning round called "This, That or the Other Thing." All questions now had one of three answers listed before the round started. Two points were scored for every correct answer. ---- At the end of the game, the high scorer moved on to the Star Prize Round, while the runner-up was eliminated in a manner similar to the third place contestant. Star Prize Round The contestant was strapped to a carnival wheel surrounded by nine television monitors. Each of the monitors displayed a famous face which the winning contestant had to identify. For each correct identification, the face was knocked off and the contestant won a prize. If the winning contestants can ID all nine faces correctly in 40 second or less, s/he won the day's star prize, as well as all the other prizes offered that day. Trivia The elimination animations of the chairs that the contestants sat in, was the exact same set of animations used in the final episodes of the original American version. Inventor Based on the American MTV game show of the same name. Links Remote Control @ Ukgameshows.com YouTube Videos Full Episode Another Full Episode Category:Popular Culture Category:Themed Quiz Category:Gambling Category:American Formats Category:Channel 4 Shows Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:1991 premieres Category:1992 endings